


Fantasía de una noche de verano

by begok



Series: Muérdago [12]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Rajalagang - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Le arde la piel y no puede respirar, incluso con el aire acondicionado de la casa encendido, Wolfgang tiene la sensación de que se está abrasando y no tiene fuerzas ni para caminar, así que se arrastra hasta el dormitorio y se deja caer en la cama, intentando obtener algo de aire respirable.
Relationships: Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow & Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Rajan Rasal
Series: Muérdago [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fantasía de una noche de verano

**Author's Note:**

> Post series.

Le arde la piel y no puede respirar, incluso con el aire acondicionado de la casa encendido, Wolfgang tiene la sensación de que se está abrasando y no tiene fuerzas ni para caminar, así que se arrastra hasta el dormitorio y se deja caer en la cama, intentando obtener algo de aire respirable.

\- No entiendo cómo podéis estar tan normal –consigue articular, haciendo acopio de fuerzas mientras mira a Kala y Rajan.

Busca una postura en la que pueda mirarles mejor y vuelve a dejarse caer como un peso muerto, suspirando cuando nota la frescura de las sábanas refrescando su piel. Sonríe cuando Kala se acerca a Rajan y le besa, lentamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, y su marido rodea su estrecha cintura con un brazo mientras acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de la otra mano.

Al parecer es el único que siente el calor y la humedad, porque Kala y Rajan parecen estar dispuestos a subir un poco más la temperatura de ese día especialmente caluroso. Se acomoda sobre la cama, apoyando los brazos en el colchón para tener una mejor visión de lo que hacen sus compañeros.

Observa cómo se desnudan, besándose y acariciando cuanta piel van dejando al descubierto, y mientras lo hacen, le miran, provocándole, como si ese asfixiante calor no fuera suficiente y quisieran que realmente arda esa noche. Y al parecer lo van a conseguir.

Rajan se inclina y besa el cuello de su mujer, descendiendo hasta que sus labios atrapan uno de sus pezones, que lame, succiona y aprieta entre sus dientes hasta que Kala echa la cabeza hacia atrás en un jadeo que va directo a su entrepierna y le hace morderse el labio inferior para contener un gemido.

Como respuesta, Kala acaricia el torso de su marido, llevando las manos hasta su espalda, donde clava las uñas para descender dejando unas marcas blancas desde su cuello hasta la curva de su culo. Ve los dedos de la mujer acariciando las caderas de Rajan y luego perderse en los rizos del vello púbico de su marido.

Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral y se le seca la boca de deseo, imaginando que es su lengua la que recorre la piel morena y sus manos las que arañan provocando jadeos.

Los labios de Kala se acercan a los de Rajan, que los atrapa entre los suyos y succiona, lamiéndolos antes de introducir la lengua en su boca. Los dedos del hombre se pierden entre los sedosos y largos mechones para profundizar el beso. A Wolfgang se le escapa un gemido mientras les ve besarse.

Rajan da un paso para que ambos cuerpos se giren ligeramente y entonces le mira, con las pupilas dilatadas. Y entonces estira el brazo en su dirección y no puede no hacer lo que le pide. Así que gatea por la cama hasta llegar a los pies y se levanta, cogiendo la mano que le tiende, y se acerca. Se deja caer contra los labios del hombre, que rodea su cintura y le sostiene contra su pecho.

La lengua de Rajan lame sus labios, así que amaga con mordérsela, haciendo que el hombre sonría y Kala ría mientras mete una de sus manos bajo su camiseta y acaricia la piel de su estómago, erizando el vello de todo su cuerpo. Se pierde en ese beso, en el modo en el que sus bocas encajan y la barba de Rajan rasca su barbilla.

Deja que los dientes del hombre arañen su lengua y sus labios y luego lama las marcas que han dejado. Se le escapa un gemido cuando Rajan succiona suavemente sobre el inferior a la vez que la mano de Kala pellizca uno de sus pezones, haciendo que se arquee en busca de más contacto y provocando una risita de la joven.

Nota cómo Rajan comienza a girarle, poniéndole frente a frente con Kala mientras él sigue besando su cuello y su nuca. Ladea la cabeza para reclamar los labios de Rajan, que le besa con una sonrisa mientras las cuatro manos de sus amantes levantan su camiseta.

Rompen el beso para quitarle la camiseta, pero en cuanto la prenda está en el suelo es la boca de Kala la que reclama la suya. Intenta meter una de sus manos en el pelo de la mujer, pero ella se separa y niega con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Gruñe, frustrado porque quiere besarla, pero entonces Rajan coge su mandíbula y gira su rostro para poder acceder a sus labios.

Las manos de Kala acarician su torso, pellizcando suavemente sus pezones, arañando su estómago con sus largas uñas, mientras las de Rajan comienzan a desabrochar su cinturón y desabotonar sus vaqueros, que caen al suelo. La mujer se aparta un par de pasos y les observa, lamiéndose los labios cuando lo hace, y le sonríe a su marido, que mete sus manos bajo la ropa interior para empujarla por las caderas de Wolfgang.

Se le acelera el corazón aún más cuando Rajan pega su cuerpo a su espalda y Kala vuelve a acercarse, rozando su pecho al suyo. Siente las manos de sus amantes por todas partes, acariciando su pecho, tocando su abdomen…

Y la presión… La presión de la erección de Rajan contra su culo le está volviendo loco y no lo piensa, lleva su mano a la cadera del hombro y presiona, pegándolo aún más a las suyas y arrancándole un jadeo. Kala sonríe y gime cuando su marido acaricia uno de sus pechos, retorciendo uno de sus pezones con suavidad.

Kala coge la muñeca de Rajan y se lleva sus dedos a la boca, que lame, haciendo de eso todo un espectáculo que Wolfgang y su marido disfrutan mientras se acarician y se besan y se frotan el uno contra el otro.

Y entonces Kala se arrodilla frente a él y levanta la cabeza para mirarles mientras saca la lengua y lame la punta de su polla. Jadea, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Rajan, que aprovecha para besa su cuello. Le cuesta respirar mientras Kala desliza su erección en su boca y usa sus manos para acariciar la base de su pene y sus testículos.

El gruñido de Rajan, ronco y grave junto a su oído, cuando los dedos de su mujer acarician también su polla, le excita aún más. Mueve las caderas suavemente, buscando más profundidad en la garganta de Kala y más fricción con la erección de Rajan.

Sus gemidos se confunden con los de Rajan, que no deja de acariciarle y besarle mientras Kala sigue lamiéndole como si fuera un helado. Siente cómo la mujer se aparta y gruñe, pero cuando la mira ve ese brillo travieso en su mirada y sonríe, imaginando lo que va a hacer. Así que no protesta cuando Kala se mueve, empujando a Rajan hasta que ambos están frente a ella.

Se le seca la boca ante la imagen que tiene frente a él. Kala, de rodillas, lamiéndoles y acariciándoles a ambos. Acerca su cuerpo al de Rajan y le besa, succionándole los labios antes de tirar del inferior con los dientes para luego lamerlos, gimiendo cuando su barba araña su lengua y lo hace todo un poco más brusco. El hombre pone su mano sobre su cuello, el pulgar acariciando su mejilla, y le devuelve el beso con más saliva aún.

Rajan sigue besando su mandíbula y su cuello cuando rompen el beso y Wolfgang mete los dedos en el pelo oscuro mientras los labios del hombre comienzan a descender por su pecho. Tiene que separar un poco más las piernas para buscar un poco de estabilidad cuando Rajan también acaba de rodillas y se une a Kala, besando y lamiendo su polla como si fuera un helado.

Las lenguas de sus amantes rodean su erección antes de que sus labios asciendan, cada uno por un lateral, desde la base a la punta, donde el matrimonio une sus bocas para un beso con más saliva de lo habitual. Y en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo mucho que desea unirse al beso.

Así que se inclina y les besa, lamiendo los labios hinchados de sus amantes. Rajan coloca una mano en la cintura de su mujer y la empuja suavemente para instarla a ponerse en pie y entonces frota su mejilla contra el abdomen de su esposa antes de hundir el rostro entre sus piernas. Kala jadea y se aferra a Wolfgang para no caerse cuando su marido mete dos dedos en su interior mientras acaricia su clítoris con la lengua.

Besa sus pechos, tirando de sus pezones con los dientes o retorciéndolos con los dedos, mientras lame su cuello y besa ese punto bajo su oreja que la hace gemir. Ignora el dolor de las uñas de la mujer clavándose en su brazo cuando Rajan coge su mano e introduce el índice en el interior de Kala, uniéndose a los dos dedos que ya la están haciendo poner los ojos en blanco.

Kala pone su mano sobre la cabeza de su marido y tira con suavidad de su pelo moreno para que se ponga en pie. Tarda sólo un par de segundos en unirse a ese beso, enredando la lengua con las suyas, tirando de un labio con los dientes, sin importar de quien sea.

Rajan rompe el beso y sonríe, subiéndose a la cama y tumbándose boca arriba mientras él sigue penetrando a la mujer con sus dedos y besando sus labios mientras se bebe sus jadeos. Gira el rostro para mirar al hombre, sobre el colchón, acariciándose mientras les mira, Rajan le hace una señal para que le acompañe.

Sube a la cama, gateando sobre el colchón hasta estar entre sus piernas. Acaricia uno de los muslos de Rajan con la mano antes de lamer su erección, desde la base a la punta antes de succionarla, haciendo que el hombre jadee y se aferre con fuerza a las sábanas. Juega con su lengua y sus labios, arrancando gemidos y gruñidos, saboreándolo como si fuera un manjar hasta que siente cómo acaricia su cuero cabelludo y tira de su nuca para acercarle.

Gime contra su boca cuando la lengua de Rajan se cuela entre sus labios y roza la suya, jugando con ella, lamiéndola y tirando de ella. Gruñe cuando una de las manos del hombre presiona contra la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que sus cuerpos se junten. Mueve las caderas, buscando la fricción con las de Rajan, que se mueve buscando más contacto.

Se estremece cuando nota la mano de Kala acariciando su espalda y luego su culo y gira la cabeza para besarla, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Rajan mete dos de sus dedos en la boca de su mujer, que los lame y succiona, jugueteando con ellos con su lengua.

Observa la escena como si estuviera hipnotizado, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los dedos y la lengua y la boca y sólo cuando oye la risita de Rajan se da cuenta de que él se está lamiendo los labios, como si quisiera unirse a Kala.

Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Rajan saca los dedos de la boca de su mujer y se incorpora, obligándole a hacerlo también, y entonces siente la presión húmeda de sus dedos contra su entrada. Se tensa un segundo durante el que el hombre se limita a acariciar la zona con movimientos circulares, y luego se obliga a respirar hondo para relajarse, asintiendo para indicarle que está preparado mientras busca una postura que le dé más acceso.

Se aferra a los hombros de Rajan mientras le penetra con los dedos, usándolos para prepararle. Kala les acaricia y les besa, ayudando a su marido a abrirle con un poco de lubricante que echa sobre su entrada para facilitar que se deslice en su interior.

Rajan le besa una vez más, tirando de su labio superior antes de apoyar su frente en la suya. Asiente, sonriendo cuando al hombre se le escapa un jadeo cuando Kala pellizca su pezón al tiempo que se pone en pie para dejarles espacio para moverse.

\- Quiero que la mires –Rajan susurra las palabras contra su boca y Wolfgang no puede evitar besarla.

Kala está a lo pies de la cama, observándoles, su precioso cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que lo hace brillar bajo la luz de la luna, tiene el pelo revuelto y las pupilas dilatadas, dándole un aspecto salvaje y ardiente. Quiere besarla hasta desgastarse los labios y hacerla gemir hasta que olvide su nombre.

\- Es hermosa –la voz de Rajan es una caricia que le eriza la piel.

Se coloca de tal modo que sus rodillas están a ambos lados de las piernas de Rajan, alzando las caderas por encima de las de su amante. Nota una mano en su cintura guiándole para que descienda y contiene la respiración mientras nota cómo se adentra en su interior, lentamente, dejándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a la intromisión.

Se toma unos segundos para dejar que el dolor pase mientras Rajan acaricia su pecho y su abdomen y deja besos húmedos por sus hombros.

Comienza a moverse lentamente, alzando las caderas para luego dejarse caer, sin dejar de mirar a Kala, que comienza a tocar sus pechos mientras les observa. Se siente bien y cómodo, sexy y caliente mientras cabalga a Rajan. Y mientras la ve, frente a ellos, llevando su mano entre sus piernas para acariciarse con la respiración agitada y excitada, Wolfgang siente que caen las pocas reservas que aún le quedaban.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, pero sin apartar la mirada de la mujer, y se concentra en las sensaciones. En el aliento de Rajan contra su cuello, sus manos sosteniéndole por la cintura y ayudándole a impulsarse y su polla entrando y saliendo de él, rozando ese punto que le hace ver luces tras los párpados.

Y a pesar de eso, quiere más.

Le queman las yemas de los dedos por las ganas de tocar a Kala y los labios por besarla. Así que le hace una señal para que se les una y ella sonríe, gateando hasta llegar a ellos. Gruñe cuando la boca de la mujer rodea su polla y su lengua traza dibujos sobre la punta, volviéndole loco y haciéndole gemir incoherencias.

Es Rajan el primero en enredar sus dedos en el pelo de su mujer, tirando de ella para besarla, pero no tarda en girar un poco el rostro para buscar también sus labios.

Acaricia el cuerpo de Kala, descendiendo por su abdomen y metiendo la mano entre sus piernas. Se beben sus gemidos cuando sus dedos se adentran en el interior de la mujer. Y eso le excita tanto que tiene que respirar hondo para no acabar antes de lo previsto.

\- Apóyate en los pies –la voz de Rajan es más ronca de lo normal.

Sigue sus indicaciones, apoyando su peso en los pies y un brazo y con las caderas suspendidas por encima de las del Rajan, que comienza a embestir. Gime contra la boca de Kala, que busca una postura para poder frotarse contra su muslo.

Se reiría por lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que se conocieron y era una joven tímida y vergonzosa hasta ser la mujer segura y ardiente a la que no le importa pedir lo que le apetece cuando tiene a los dos hombres de su vida en su cama, pero está demasiado ocupando intentando no correrse tan pronto.

Vuelve a meter la mano entre sus muslos, acariciando su clítoris con suavidad antes de meter los dedos en su interior. Le gusta cómo el cuerpo de Kala se estremece cuando encuentra ese punto que la hace jadear. Y quiere más, quiere volverla loca, hacer que pierda la cabeza.

Pero no llega a decir nada porque Kala rompe el beso, se pone en pie sobre la cama para dejarse caer de rodillas mientras coge su polla con la mano y la guía a su interior con un jadeo ronco que hace gemir a los dos hombres.

No puede creerse la suerte que tiene y lo jodidamente cachondo que está.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la mano que no sostiene su peso acaricia el pecho de Kala mientras ella traza movimientos circulares con sus caderas y Rajan embiste en su interior, cambiando el ángulo para provocarle el mayor placer posible.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Kala pregunta para asegurarse de que no está incómodo con la situación.

No le salen las palabras, así que hace lo único que puede en ese momento, abre su conexión y deja que Kala sienta lo que él está sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Dios… –gime Kala mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de placer absoluto.

Rajan clava los dedos en su cadera y acerca sus labios a su mejilla, raspando su piel con la barba y haciéndole jadear. Kala se toca esa parte del rostro un segundo después y nota cómo el hombre sonríe contra su piel.

\- ¿Estáis conectados? –asiente justo antes de acabar la conexión con ella.

\- Sólo para que supiera que está bien –responde Kala por él.

Nota cómo el corazón le bombea con fuerza y su cerebro deja de hilvanar pensamientos coherentes, perdido en el placer. Agradece que sean sus amantes los que tomen la iniciativa porque duda que sea capaz de mucho más que seguir respirando.

Se muerde el labio cuando Kala lleva la mano de Wolfgang a su boca y lame un par de dedos antes de llevarlos hasta su clítoris. La acaricia mientras ella sigue moviéndose, cada vez más rápido mientras se apoya en sus hombros para impulsarse y hundirle cada vez más profundamente en su interior.

Nota el calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, y sabe que está cerca. La tensión de los músculos de Kala le dice que ella también está a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Cuando la mujer se inclina y succiona sus labios, se deja llevar y se corre, jadeando contra su boca y bebiéndose los de Kala, que se estremece casi a la vez. Rajan les acompaña unos segundos después, tras un par de embestidas que le dejan sin fuerzas.

Se besan lánguido y perezoso mientras se recuperan del orgasmo.

Acompaña el cuerpo laxo de Kala hasta depositarlo boca arriba sobre la cama y luego se deja caer a su lado, en el centro de la cama. La mujer se acurruca contra su pecho y Rajan se acerca hasta que sus brazos se rozan.

\- Te acostumbrarás –ríe Rajan, secando una gota de sudor de su pecho.

\- Que te jodan, Rajan –responde, también riendo.

\- Eso espero –Kala le mira, luego a su marido y sonríe, lamiéndose los labios.

\- ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

\- Nunca –dicen los dos a la vez.

\- Mejor –responde, apoyando de nuevo su cabeza en su hombro.


End file.
